No One Should Spend Their Birthday Alone
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: SEQUEL TO Happy Birthday, Now Blow Out Your Candles! Jump ahead to dear Hermione's birthday. Severus having to wait eight months before he gets another go? This can't possibly end well.


A/N: This is the sequal to Happy Birthday, Now Blow Out Your Candles. It will still make sense if you haven't read it, although it is recommended.

SSHGSSHG

He had had no intention of waiting this long. For that matter neither had she. Life, as always, just seemed to have gotten in the way. Between his business with the Order and the Dark Lord, and her keeping up with her OWLs and Sirius's death, life just sort of sucked. The summer came and went wthout either of them seeing the other, and the unspoken promise that was made that cold afternoon back in January seemed to fade into the background.

But that was all about to change.

It was finally September 19th- Hermione's birthday. Severus had made sure to keep his schedule clear for this night since April. Nothing could impede his plans for tonight. Nothing.

Currently, he was hiding in a secluded little alcove on the fourth floor. He had easily gained access to Hermione's scheduled prefect rounds for the night, and quickly determined the appropriate place for their little rendezvous. The necessiary wards were already in place; he had anticipated everything down to the last detail. Now all he had to do was wait.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione was walking quietly through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thinking about life. More specifically thinking about her life, about her birthday. Or just about birthdays in general. Or about a certain person's birthday back in January and a promise he had silently made to her. Her head hadn't really been on straight since then; it was a miracle that she had done as well on her OWLs as she did. That man just seemed to make her head go fuzzy. And the absence of him seemed to make it even worse. She had decided to treat herself tonight, seeing as it was her birthday. She had gotten one of Fred and George's Daydream potions, and intended to have quite a bit of fun when she got back to her dorm.

"It's probably the best I'll be able to -" Hermione was cut off as she felt a strong hand grip around her arm and pull her quickly into the shadows.

SSHGSSHG

Another hand clamped down over her mouth as the other one pulled her arm behind her. She was pushed roughtly against the wall and could feel the cold stone through her robes. A leg shoved its way between her own, effectively trapping her in.

"Be able to what, my dear?" The voice came from against her left ear- she was able to feel the lips move as they spoke. The voice. She'd know it anywhere. It was him. Hermione relaxed instantly against the wall, and he brought his lips to her neck.

"The best I'll be able to do on my own tonight." The feel of his lips on her skin made her head start to spin, and she struggled to get the answer out.

"I find that hard to believe, Ms. Granger." His teeth sank into her neck, forcing a cry from her lips. "No one should be alone on their birthday." His hand let go of her arm, moving up to her robes. Her tie was gone in seconds, shirt buttons practically ripped open, bra wandlessly spelled off, and suddenly she was exposed from the waist up. The stone was rough against her back, but his soft lips on her skin more than made up for it. His mouth raced down to her breasts, her hands diving into his hair. Hermione couldn't believe that this was finally happening. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding. Severus's hands were everywhere and it felt absolutely incredible.

His mouth moved lower, hands shifting to rapidly pull down her skir and shove her shoes away. He spelled off her panties, leaving her in nothing but knee-high school socks. Her skin was soft and hot and he couldn't help but dive right in. He had regretted not having the opportunity to truly touch her in January, and he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip by. Mouth on her clit and hands on her thighs, he slid her up the wall and positioned her legs over his shoulders. The hard floor was hell on his knees, but at this point he didn't care. This was absolutely wonderful. His tongue slipped lower, delving inside to get a better taste of her. Severus could hear her moaning above him, and a shudder raced down his back. He brought one of his hands over, inserting a finger as his tongue moved back up.

"More." It was one of the first words she had spoken, and he was more than happy to oblige. He slipped in two more fingers and increased their speed. His tongue matched the increased rhythm, and Hermione's hands tightened in his hair. She was close to the edge, and he couldn't wait to see her go over it. His eyes flicked up to her. Hermione's head was tipped painfully back towards the ceiling, eyes shut and mouth slightly open. Severus could tell she was holding back. _Not for long_. He smirked, keeping his eyes on her. He twisted his fingers inside her, hitting the spot he knew would make her see stars. She tensed and he bit down slightly on her clit. She was lost. His name was practically forced from her as she released, the look on her face absolutly priceless to the Potions Master. His senses were on overload, her taste filling his mouth and her strained voice like music to his ears.

Hermione's breathing started to slow as she returned from her high. She loosened her hands, giving his head room to actually move. Severus didn't let a single drop of her go to waste, enjoying her immensely. When he was finished, he looked up to see her staring down at him in awe. Her hand caressed his face as he turned to place a kiss on her thigh. Carefully, he moved her legs and lowered her down. Rising, he noticed her having some standing issues and couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Are you alright?" Now that the heat of the moment was gone, he could see her starting to shiver. Severus wrapped his arms around her, his cloak acting as a giant blanket.

"Am I alright?" She gave a short laugh, her breath not quite returned to her. "I'm fucking fantastic." He felt a chill, hearing he curse like that. He had to admit it was a bit of a turn on. "That was amazing." He pulled back to look at her.

"Well thank you." He stretched down to give her a short kiss. She could taste herself on him and couldn't help but wish it would last longer. "Now, about you spending the night alone. Your room or mine?" He smirked at the shocked look on her face. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a voice from the hallway.

"Hey, Neville?" It sounded like Harry. "Have you seen Hermione?" They heard a mumbled "No" from Neville. "If you do, can you get her up to the Common Room? We planned that surprise party for her tonight, and she should've finished her rounds already. No one's seemed to have seen her."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I really haven't. I was just coming up with my gift for her, actually. Do you think something's happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get worried. It's not like Hermione to just disappear like this."

Hermione sighed, leaning her head against Severus's chest. "Just my luck." He looked down at her, annoyed.

"At least I can no longer say your friends don't care." Hermione smiled. "Get dressed. I'll go out and send them off for you." He smirked. "Until next time." He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard. Lowering some of the wards, he took one last look at her, naked and thoroughly satisfied.

"Happy Birthday Hermione."

SSHGSSHG

A/N:It's been a long time coming, but this, and the next installment, are finally here. I hope it lived up to your expectations.


End file.
